Beautiful Eyes
by Saiyuki Tasuke
Summary: Oneshot. When you are born in a world... where everyone around you has a personal bubble which encloses them, and hides what they believe... What they see. What they want. What they love. You are alone. NejiTen.


Title: Beautiful eyes.  
Authoress: Saiyuki Tasuke  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All unrecognisable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

Beautiful eyes. It's what she called them.

Ugly.

White.

Perverted.

Blind.

Silly boy. You thought you could see everything.

Eight birds. Not seven.

Foolish. It's what they said.

_When you are born in a world._

_Where everyone around you…_

_Has this personal bubble which encloses them,_

_And hides what they believe._

_What they see._

_What they want._

_What they love._

_You are alone._

---

Younger.

Shorter.

Smaller.

Sicklier.

Paler.

Weaker.

But undeservingly higher.

Jealousy brimming.

Watching beloved.

Idol. Model.

…

Father.

…

Fall in pain, for something,

Too pointless, to explain.

_No matter if he loved you._

_Or whether he did not._

_When they've disappeared forever._

_You'll notice that you're empty too._

_A small part gone._

_Eternity._

---

He's gone.

Don't weep.

It's for the better.

Now no longer…

Shall they steal your bloodline.

Stupid bloodline.

Pointless too.

Hide your scars.

Hold in pain.

Because if you don't…

There won't be gain.

_When you've been abandoned._

_By family._

_By friends._

_All you can do._

_Is become stronger._

_Steel yourself._

_Take your pointless emotions._

_Erase them._

---

Train. Train.

Become stronger.

Train. Train.

Because no longer…

Train. Train.

…Can he watch me.

Train. Train.

Maybe she'll come.

Train. Train.

She might help me.

Train. Train.

Regardless of the wind.

Train.

Regardless of the rain.

_Not a friend._

_Mere acquaintance._

_She's an object._

_A thing of distraction._

_An obstacle I must overcome._

…

…

…

_Goodbye._

---

Tests.

Tests.

Pass.

Become better.

Blue hair.

She's here.

Watch her fall.

Like your father.

So many years before.

Your blows are stronger.

You prevail in strength.

She's weak.

She's timid.

She's stupid and frail.

She's everything you're not.

_Do you want to be… like her?_

_To have what she has?_

Kindness against hatred.

Warmth against cold.

Shy?

Bold?

…

_I cannot love you when you are like this._

…

Your eyes are ice.

Your hands are unmerciful.

You have no pity.

You have no forgiveness.

Only loathing.

Only fury.

Only sorrow.

_My friend…_

…

…

_Friend…? Is that all you think of me?_

…

…

_What have you become?_

---

Anger and rage.

Blue becomes red.

Swirls of colour, twisting and creating.

_Hell is burning._

Fiery eyes and death.

He tells you with power.

Will, not destiny.

Want, not fate.

Close my eyes.

Teach me right.

Tell me wrong.

Bring me back.

I'm blinded by eyes I thought could see everything.

_What have I done?_

…

_I'm sorry._

…

---

La laaa.

The secret's out!

He did it!

Your father!

He sacrificed.

And it was his choice.

To go against the destiny he was given.

He left you words of wisdom.

Follow them quick!

They might fly away.

And leave you in a tick.

…

_Memories._

_They are past things._

_Should be forgotten._

_What good is remembering…?_

_If you cannot change it?_

---

Another.

He's gone to follow a path.

His destiny.

His way.

His fate.

To power.

To strength.

To evil.

Is it right?

…

…

…

No.

It's not.

…

And that's why I'm here.

To stop him with my friends.

Stop.

Please.

…

At least if not for me.

For the boy who has better eyes than me.

_Remembrance._

_Hold your memories._

_Never forget._

_You might not find them again._

---

Don't fall. Don't die.

I'll never see you again.

Can't fall. Can't die.

Live; you're my hope.

Still darkness seeping beneath folds.

Long silk hair spread and uncared.

Fingers grasp, a bloodied item.

Hiate-ate.

_Find him._

_Bring him back._

_I trust you._

_Boy who has better eyes than I._

---

Intensive Care Unit Seven.

So white.

The walls.

The ceiling.

_His_ _eyes_.

How long must I wait?

Pondering?

It's so blinding.

I cannot see.

I have to hope with no faith.

I love. _You._

I care. _About you._

I fear. _For you._

I fall. _With you._

It's how I fare.

Without you there.

Stupid boy.

This is your dare.

---

The doors opened.

"Tsunade-sama! Hyuga Neji. He's in a stable condition!"

_Don't' cry._

_Hold it in._

_He's alright now._

_And it means you can't cry._

_Please don't cry._

…

The tears fell.

Uncontrollable laughter.

_It's okay to cry and laugh…_

…_right?_

He's better now.

Better than before.

_Please don't leave me._

---

Gently the curtains blew. The wind pushing the soft, white fabric which flew soothingly over the surface of his face. There was no frown now. No small twist of anger nor annoyance which had forever been plastered on his forehead. His expression was of peace. One could barely imagine that his appearance had been once full of hatred and harshness for the world he was born in.

_Serenity_.

White bandages surrounded his forehead mysteriously hiding whatever was beneath. They covered his hands which had been placed on the edge of the blanket and beneath that, the bandages enclosed the two most obvious wounds. Punctured, gaping ugly holes which had been knit together with much delicacy. One simple mistake. One slight error.

_Death_.

There were flowers on the table. She had brought them and placed them in a plain grey vase. Her fingers lifted, slowly and painfully to adjust one blossom which had fallen.

It was white.

And slowly, the heavy lidded eyes opened with blurry sight. A slight moment of panic before suddenly, he saw her. His eyes were so white.

_Pure_.

"Tenten."

His voice was hoarse, unused and his throat dry.

She said nothing. Leisurely she poured a portion of water from a nearby pitcher and gave him the cup. He took it, without a word of thanks.

It was unneeded.

He drank greedily, for a moment uncaring. For a moment he was human.

"I missed you."

Unhurriedly he set the cup down. His mind was slow, not quite awake. Not registering, not understanding.

_Uncomprehending._

"I… missed you too." _I think._

She smiled; a sun being lit, the moon rising all at once.

He smiled back; just this once.

"You're tired."

It was not a question but a statement. He knew what she meant.

And slowly he closed his eyes.

…

_His beautiful eyes._

_Fin._


End file.
